


Guided Tour

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four months Yuuma finally persuades Ryoga to let him see where he lives. They end up spending a lot more time in the bedroom than is necessary for a simple tour. Sharkbaitshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guided Tour

“So when do I get to go round to your house?”

Ryoga ignored the boy beside him, the one whose slightly sweaty palm was swinging back and forth with incredible energy, taking his with it. They had been together for just over four months and he supposed it was fair that Yuuma got to see where he slept… when he wasn’t at Yuuma’s that was. The truth was that he was embarrassed by the small and slightly messy apartment he lived in. It was no secret that he lived alone but compared to Yuuma’s house, you could barely call it living.

“Come on Ryooooooga!”

Rolling his eyes he stopped walking and let go of his insistent boyfriend’s hand. Yuuma never called him Ryoga unless he really wanted something and Yuuma never called him Ryoga and didn’t get his way.

“Fine, just, don’t be disappointed by it.”

There was that grin, the same one he used when he won a duel.

“C’mon, lets go back to my bike, I’ll drive us there.”

——————————————————————————-

“Woah, this is super cool.”

Yeah, cause threadbare carpet and cracked tiles were ‘cool’. Ryoga slipped his shoes off and followed Yuuma inside, flicking on a light as he did so. Looking around he decided that messy might not be the right word to describe the place. Certainly the apartment itself was in a state of disrepair but apart from the mess of sheets on his bed, he kept the place pretty tidy.

“Why didn’t you wanna show me this place before, Shark?”

“‘Cuz it’s a shithole.”

Walking over to the 52 inch plasma screen tv, somewhat of an antique, he switched it on and began channel surfing. One good thing about being here as opposed to Yuuma’s is the fact there were no family members to cockblock them. He’d gotten sick and tired of Akari bursting in as one of them was in the process of sucking the other off and having to scramble to make themselves look decent. It was a surprise she hadn’t learnt to knock after the amount of times it had happened. Part of him swore she was doing it purely because she wanted to piss them off.

“How old is that thing?”

“About 70 years, it doesn’t even have 3D capability.”

Eyes wide and fingers running over the edges of the screen Yuuma continued to make excited comments about the old tv. As amusing as it was, he couldn’t even watch the thing with Yuuma dancing around in front of it.

“Leave the tv alone, it’s old yeah but it’s still just a tv. Come here and get excited over me instead.”

“Promise you have no one who’s gunna barge in and ruin the mood.”

A sly smile grew on Ryoga’s face.

“Well there is that Russian mafia family that I owe a sexy young guy to but-“

He was cut off by Yuuma planting his lips on top of his own. Wrapping his arms around Yuuma’s back he pulled the other onto his lap. Passionate and needy the kiss quickly escalated. Tongues danced and teeth nibbled at lips. Already both of their breaths were deep and rapid. Sliding Yuuma’s vest off of his shoulders, he ran his hands down the warm skin of Yuuma’s toned and slender arms. Yuuma’s hips rolled forwards, rubbing his crotch against Ryoga’s lower abdomen. There was a smile on his face as he pulled his head backwards, breaking from the kiss.

“Lets move this to my bed.”

The younger teen’s legs wrapped around his waist as he stood up and made the short journey to his bed. Re-initiating the kiss he almost tripped over the coffee table, too caught up in the warmth of Yuuma’s mouth.

Leaning over the bed, he placed Yuuma on his back, hands running underneath the blue tank top. Fingers find slightly erect nipples and scratch and toy with them. The slight moans Yuuma makes are beautiful. No guy he’s been with before Yuuma had such sensitive nipples. Yuuma’s lips move down to his neck, sucking and biting at the smooth skin, occasionally stopping to gasp or moan in reaction to Ryoga’s fingers.

Nimble and quick Yuuma’s fingers undo his belt and fly, pushing his jeans and boxers off his hips. Lightly ticking the base of Ryoga’s erect cock he stops sucking at the base of his neck.

“On your back.”

There are no complaints given as he rolls over, pulling his pants completely off throwing them to the side before he lays back. Eyes closed he relaxes into the pleasure as Yuuma’s tongue gets to work. Dancing and toying with the head he pulls Ryoga’s foreskin back, giving him full access to the sensitive glands. His head pushes into the mattress as he tilts it back in pleasure, his fingers anchored in Yuuma’s spiky hair. He moans as Yuuma takes his entire length in his mouth, expert tongue zigzagging up the underside as he slowly moves back towards the head. Giving one last lick to the swollen glands Yuuma looked up at Ryoga.

“You wanna top?”

“Na, you can. Lube’s in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet.”

He shrugged off his jacket and threw it to the ground as he waited for Yuuma to grab the lube and kick off his pants. It wasn’t long until the younger teen was crawling back onto the bed and leaning over him to kiss his lips. He couldn’t wait until Yuuma’s hard length was inside him and the sounds of their skin slapping against each other as Yumma thrust in and out filled the room.

There was a popping noises followed by two slick fingers entering him. He lifted his hips off the bed to give Yuuma a better angle of penetration.

“You and I both know I can take you without that, hurry up.”

There was a moment where aside from their breathing the only sound to be heard was Yuuma coating his length with lube. Then there were the warm hands grabbing his hips and a moan from both of them as he entered. Yuuma was as energetic in bed as he was in every other aspect of life and Ryoga loved it. The fast and deep thrusts were intercepted with the occasional slow one and and Ryoga’s breath hitched everytime he brushed past his prostate. A sheen of sweat covered them both as the sounds of their breathing grew louder.

“Go on your hands and knees.”

Transitioning from one position to another was never exactly smooth but when Yuuma re-entered him it was instantly worth it. Strong fingers dug into his hips as Yuuma’s own hips slammed against his ass. Moans from behind him getting louder he knew the younger teen was getting close to release. He rocked backwards against the cock that was thrusting into him, his breath constantly hitching and shaking from pleasure.

With one last thrust Yuuma pulled his hips tight against Ryoga’s ass and held them there as he came, grunting “Shark” as he did. The feeling of being filled with his boyfriends cum almost sent him over the edge but not quite. As he pulled out, Yuuma pushed Ryoga onto his back and began to lick and suck at his cock again, warm mouth too much as his hips involuntarily thrust up as he reached climax, Yuuma swallowing as much as he could, a thin trail of white liquid still dripping down his chin as he lay down beside Ryoga. Both of their hearts beating hard in their chests. 

“How about I give you a tour of my shower?”


End file.
